disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кнопка/Галерея
Изображения Кнопка из 101 далматинец Рекламный материал 101 Dalmatians series.jpg Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly.jpg Horace& Jasper.jpg 101 Dalmatians buttons and postcard.JPG|Промо-материал с участием Кнопки Television ''101 далматинец'' Cadpig.jpg|Кнопка сердится Pink Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly.JPG|Кнопка с Ролли и Лаки (в розовом) Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_WRMBLOEDL.jpg|Лаки с Ролли, Кнопка и Квока Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_CCTMCWCGKDL.jpg Lucky Cadpig Rolly Spot TTUSTSITSDL.jpg Rolly, Cadpig, and Lucky clap paws.JPG|Кнопка, Лаки и Ролли хлопают лапами Lucky Cadpig Rolly Spot SWPTTOTCTDL.jpg Pongo, Rolly, Spot, and Cadpig.JPG|Кнопка, Ролли и Квока выглядят испуганными Cadpig with a flower on her.JPG|Кнопка с кучей грязи и цветком на ней Cadpig wearing medival clothes.JPG|Кнопка носить одежду из средневековых времен Cadpig on a bubble.JPG|Кнопка на пузыре, указывает на Роджер Деали Cadpig looking at the TV oddly.JPG|Кнопка странно смотрит в телевизор Cadpig looking at a small city.JPG|Кнопка смотрит на последнюю схему Стервеллы Cadpig hiding under the TV.JPG|Кнопка прячется под телевизором Cadpig at the director's chair.JPG|Кнопка в режиссерском кресле для сериала Громобой Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_Vendell.jpg|Кнопка, Лаки, Ролли и Квока с Венделла Lucky_Cadpig_Lance_Welcome_THere.jpg|Кнопка и Лаки с Лансом Mooch Cadpig COMBFDL.png|Кнопка с Муч Mooch Cadpig TLATS.jpg|Кнопка и Муч поцелуй Mooch Cadpig FCFCMDL.png|Огонь гнева Кнопки MFM Cadpig Fangs.png|Кнопка злится на клыки MFM Cadpig VEDL.png|Кнопка сражается с Эль Дьябло Mooch Cadpig GTMDL.png|Кнопка взглядом Муч Mooch Cadpig WALDL.png|Любовная мечта Кнопка и Муч Mooch Cadpig OTHWTSDL.jpg|Кнопка и Муч смотрят на закат PSISM Cadpig.jpg|Кнопка в грязи Mooch Cadpig CSMOHHLDL.jpg|Кнопка дает Муч макияж Mooch Cadpig MWCTGBDLDL.jpg|Муч наблюдает за Кнопкой издалека Mooch Cadpig MWCTGBDL.jpg|Муч следующие Кнопка Mooch ATGAB Cadpig LTHDL.jpg|Кнопка дайвинг на Муч Mooch WagonACHDSWIDL.jpg|Кнопка работает на вагон Муч MoochIHD Cadpig PIHCDL.jpg|Кнопка думает о Муче Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Кнопка смотрит на публику Dogs and Cruella in costume.JPG|Кнопка в костюме Flying dog.JPG|Кнопка летит Disguised Cadpig.JPG|Кнопка в маскировке Cadpig and Spot crying.JPG|Кнопка и Квока плачут Cadpig crying.png|Кнопка в слезах, как ее родители уезжают в отпуск Cadpig as the Ghost of Christmas Past.JPG|Кнопка как призрак прошлого Рождества Cadpig at Christmas time.JPG|Кнопка на Рождество Cadpig swimming.JPG|Кнопка плавает Lucky and Cadpig seasick.JPG|Кнопка и Лаки заболели морской болезнью Lucky, Spot, Cadpig, and Rolly dancing.JPG|Кнопка, Лаки, Ролли и Квока танцуют Spot, Rolly, and Cadpig laughing.JPG|Кнопка, Ролли и Квока смеются The blue crew 101.JPG|Кнопка, Лаки, Ролли и Квока в синем масле Blaze&Cadpig.jpg|Кнопка и Блейз Comeoncadpig.jpg|Кнопка с Ту-Тон Yeeeee.jpg|Кнопка ведет себя странно CadpigForWiki.png|Кнопка беспокоится Grumpy.jpg|Кнопка угрюмая Hypnosis.jpg|Кнопка гипнотизирует лейтенант Паг CadpigCuteHurt.jpg|Кнопка с Квокой CadpigEvilLaught.jpg|Кнопка злобно смеется Cadpig Hugs Lucky.png|Кнопка приветствует Лаки обратно Extremecloseup.jpg|Кнопка перед камерой CuteCadpigAwwwwww.jpg|Кнопка с "щенячими глазками" Cadpig3.jpg|Кнопка разговаривает CadpigPushPower.jpg|Кнопка нажимает кнопку компьютера Bouncy Cadpig.png|Кнопка обычно игриво подпрыгивает и прыгает Cadpig7.jpg|Кнопка смотрит в небо Unsurecadpig.jpg|Кнопка смотрит с удовольствием Cadpig pulling spot on a wagon.JPG|Кнопка тянет Квоку на повозке Cadpig hanging on to the train bar.JPG|Кнопка держась за поезд бар Cadpig in Danger.png|Кнопка падает с моста в реку Lucky and Cadpig hugs.png|Кнопка обнимать Лаки, что принимая его конуса Endscene.jpg|Кнопка и Квока ломают четвертую стену Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 8.jpg The_blue_crew_101.jpg|Квока, Кнопка, Лаки и Ролли в голубоватом масле SplishingAndSplashing11.jpg SplishingAndSplashing36.jpg Cadpig's Bad Hairdo.png|Кнопка ненавидит ее новый взгляд от грумеров Cadpig Begging.png|Кнопка с мольбой о Ланс лобстер Pongo-SnowBounders02.jpg Pongo&Pups-FilmFatale.jpg Groupshot-SnowBounders02.jpg Groupshot-SnowBounders.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought03.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought02.jpg Groupshot-FoodForThought.jpg TOTHTLCadpigDL.jpg|"Скажите, как прожить свою жизнь?" CadpigRolly2.jpg MallPups2.png Cadpig cuddles Spot.jpg Rolly and Cadpig depressed without Lucky.png Разное Concept_Cadpig_Art.png|Концепт-арт Кнопки, найденный на визитной карточке карикатуриста Cadpig Mcdonalds promo.JPG|Кнопка 1998 McDonald's автомобильный набор 1998 101 Dalmatians the Series McDonalds toys.JPG|Кнопка с другими коллекционными автомобилями Категория:Галереи персонажей